


[ABO][Beholder2][Marco·Legrand]《You got a good deal》

by Anonymous



Category: Beholder (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 马克·罗格朗中心，写了大半年然后一直只是个人存档+小窗给别人看。想了一下要不然也存在这里。写得很差很雷的ABO故事：罗格朗O而一楼的同事们都是Beta，故事含有抹布情节和只有肉体关系的伊凡罗格朗和只有精神关系（？）的董罗。很奇怪，很奇怪，我建议你不要看。
Relationships: Evan Redgrave & Marco Legrand
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 马克·罗格朗中心，写了大半年然后一直只是个人存档+小窗给别人看。想了一下要不然也存在这里。
> 
> 写得很差很雷的ABO故事：罗格朗O而一楼的同事们都是Beta，故事含有抹布情节和只有肉体关系的伊凡罗格朗和只有精神关系（？）的董罗。
> 
> 很奇怪，很奇怪，我建议你不要看。

伊凡·雷德格雷夫问马克·罗格朗：你是不是又在办公时间内喝酒了。换到平常——前提是马克·罗格朗真的是在喝酒的时候，他会明晃晃地掏出酒瓶子在对方眼前晃悠，稍微有那么一丝炫耀的意思。事实上在办公时间内喝酒的确违反规定，不过比这严重的事情多得是，劳动部大多数时候更乐意追究真理大厦内部的走私问题，况且威士忌不违规，若要较真起来恐怕三天三夜都计算不过来。意思就是，哪怕马克·罗格朗把酒瓶子直接对准了办公室内的监控摄像头，其实也不会有谁来管他。当然，这个伊凡·雷德格雷夫是个大例外，这个过分耿直的家伙常常有话就说，而且管得也多，马克·罗格朗有理由相信他就是因此才会和彼得·董成为朋友。且不说这些，他确实没有料到某些Beta会对信息素的气味有所察觉，这是他的失算，他向来以为Beta在这一方面极其钝感。如果真要说的话，不幸中的万幸是威士忌那特殊的酒精气味同他自身信息素的味道近乎相同，也许只有真正的Alpha才能分辨出其中的差异，所以他确实也可以很轻松地蒙混过关。但现在他不能。今天的伊凡·雷德格雷夫比起往日还要不依不挠一点，甚至好像打算开门进去。问题在于他的确没有酒可以喝，也没有酒瓶子能供以展示。他不大可能顶着一身“酒气”但办公室内什么都没有，伊凡·雷德格雷夫并不傻，对他来说，展示蹩脚的谎言也是胆小的一种表现，于是最好的方法大概就是让对方赶紧滚蛋。

但是伊凡·雷德格雷夫向来不是那种被骂几句与恐吓一下就会退让的人，这一点倒是同他的父亲完全一致，哪怕他同自己的父亲不见已有许久，这一次却是因父亲的死亡而来。马克·罗格朗会在因身体异状而模糊的视野中将伽勒·雷德格雷夫的面容同他的面容进行无用的比对，在内心深处发出一声嗤笑。他本来认为伊凡·雷德格雷夫应当是故意来嘲笑他的，结果对方表现出了惹人难以置信的一番耿直。伊凡·雷德格雷夫说起工作的事情，哪怕是被半掐着脖颈也发声，在侧着头时视线又不偏移，近乎是笔直地注视着他。马克·罗格朗更习惯他者的回避，或是并无更多意义的懦弱的窥视，而不是这种直截了当的回应。换在平日他大可以挥手甩开对方，但现在他哪怕双手都用上扼住对方的脖子进行威胁，最多也只能用上五分的气力。他感受到在他手掌下的伊凡·雷德格雷夫的皮肤异常冰凉，但是血管的跳动又是如此鲜明。他的破坏欲就在本能脆弱的外壳下躁动，近乎要破壳而出，然而伊凡·雷德格雷夫反倒伸出手，似乎更加冰凉的手指搭在了他的手腕上——伊凡并非毫无察觉。他察觉到了这并非是单纯的饮酒过量所能产生的状况，而他也确实没有在本来总是很凌乱的工作台上寻到酒瓶或其他食品的痕迹……他没有继续深入想，去提，最后说出的话更像是同事之间的关切：我看你似乎不太舒服，你要不要去厕所吐一吐。

我没有。马克·罗格朗近乎是从齿间缝隙磨出一声带有威胁意味的否认。到现在为止，伊凡·雷德格雷夫哪怕不刻意去在意，也能感受到那种特殊的酒精气味就在他的身体周遭环绕。这时他就能确信先前听来的消息并非虚言：彼得·董说自己在入侵政府员工档案储存终端的时候偶然发现马克·罗格朗是个Omega。马克·罗格朗是Omega，无论他如何用大量乃至过量的抑制剂掩盖他身上的信息素的味道都无从改变他的性别。毫无疑问，他平日的言行举止更符合大多数人对于一个Alpha的刻板印象，不过这大抵上就同一个在圣诞树下包装得过分齐整的礼物一样，反倒能引起一些人的注意。伊凡·雷德格雷夫大致可归类于这“一些人”当中，只是无法将自己的直觉描述得更为准确……也没有必要。彼得·董作为消息的来源反而更难以相信这个事实，近乎要将键盘上的刷新键摁到凹陷也很难相信马克·罗格朗是个Omega。怎么能呢！他想，那么一个招摇过市的，拿自己召妓经历作为谈资的家伙怎么能是个Omega呢！而他自己不愿提的是这么一个Omega倒是比他更为高大强壮，他本是打算将这类事情归为基因的过错，现在又少了这么一个可归咎的对象。不过，说是这么说，他是不会放弃吃馅饼的事儿的，主要的问题还是在于这个身份认识偏差的问题，所以他才会心神不宁，去找伊凡·雷德格雷夫说起这件事。伊凡·雷德格雷夫也就是顺着他的话头说下去，表达了些许惊讶和质疑（这种质疑对于董来说反而是一种安抚），没过多久，伊凡·雷德格雷夫就注意到那种特殊的酒精的气味了。事实上Beta在信息素感知一方面不如Alpha与Omega敏锐，不过终归是能察觉到一些的，只是可能无法区分得更细致，所以伊凡·雷德格雷夫才会将这信息素的气味当做是开了封的酒瓶里的味道。不过这也没错，现在的马克·罗格朗还真像是一瓶开了封的威士忌，敞开着曝露在空气中，伊凡·雷德格雷夫近乎要被威士忌散发出的那种有刺激性的特殊香味给淹没了。

这也许会吸引来某些Alpha。在确信某个猜想后，结论就是这个。伊凡·雷德格雷夫刚想自己是否应当留给自己的同事一点自我处理的时间，就感受到那种酒精气味的浪潮逐渐消退。退潮一样的。也正是伴着这样的退潮，马克·罗格朗收回了手，现在倒像是没事人，好像还根本不在意自己先前做了什么事。伊凡·雷德格雷夫感到背部被这墙壁硌得生疼，直立起身时还要多花点力气：“你没事了？”我本来就没事，是你多管闲事。伊凡·雷德格雷夫姑且在听到这句话时按捺下一声啧舌，把自己的不满收敛起来。他下意识地摸了摸自己的脖颈，希望那里不要留下任何痕迹。奇妙的是就是在那里仿佛还存留着些许过高的温度，让他能回忆起方才他因拉近的距离而感受到的，急促的呼吸和显然伴有温度升高的气息。这种回忆没有持续多久，伊凡·雷德格雷夫准备离开了——

等一下。办公室隔间的门反倒被堵上了。马克·罗格朗将右手抵在的好同事肩膀后方的门板上。他是这么想：伊凡·雷德格雷夫，你既然愿意多管闲事，或是无事可做，那就来做个交易。他并不直接说出那东西的名称：管它是什么什么醇什么什么酮，是他厌恶至极而又不得不依赖的某种药物，而他不说自然不是因为难为情……不可能是难为情，是极其单纯的抵触与对节外生枝的顾虑。他腾出的另一只手从工作服胸前的衣袋中拿出一片留有反复折痕的纸片，他抬起下巴，示意伊凡·雷德格雷夫就在他面前看。“要拿走也可以，”他咧嘴笑了，“我是不知道你的脑袋能不能记住那么长的一串名字。把它买来，带给我。”雷德格雷夫打开纸条，看着上面写着的大体上是药物品名的一长串字符：记住自然是能记住，只是他确实不知道这么一种药物具体是用来做什么的。会是违禁品吗？这会违反规定吗？伊凡·雷德格雷夫倒也不是第一次做违反规定的事，只是若无从估量违规的代价（譬如400金币，或者更多），他便感到不大安心。然而这种事情自然是不能打电话询问康宁汉的，非必要的电话联系只能导致暴露。所以，伊凡·雷德格雷夫的第一反应自然是拒绝，他会把这张纸片放回马克·罗格朗工作装胸前的口袋里，尽可能让这一动作配合着客气的拒绝，不至于显现出额外的挑衅的意思。马克·罗格朗的性情他目前为止还未摸清，他无法确保自己的行为会在什么程度上激怒对方——激怒了。门板被拳头敲打的声音近乎就是在伊凡·雷德格雷夫的耳边响起，像是木门上那扎手的木刺一样，他是下意识地把头往旁边偏了，并在下一刻感受到脸颊处灼热的疼痛。他反应过来，这么一个巴掌算是威胁，并且是在一定收敛之下做出的攻击。奇妙的事情是，伊凡·雷德格雷夫的心中比起愤怒是好奇心占上风，他想自己的这位性格恶劣的同事应当是被逼急了才会除此下策。是的，伊凡·雷德格雷夫答应下来了这件事，重新拿回了那张纸条，马克·罗格朗对这样的反应感到满意，又理所当然地没有给出预付款，“你他妈的在想什么，哪来的预付款？你最好速度快点。”伊凡·雷德格雷夫离开了马克·罗格朗的工作隔间，心中在档案上多记录了几行字：马克·罗格朗为获取某种特殊药物向我求助，在我第一次拒绝后扇了我一巴掌。看来情况的确十分紧急。


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 塞了奇怪东西的买药桥段还有奇怪的梦。  
> 路人×罗要素含有注意，含有对罗格朗的从军生活的捏造。

伊凡·雷德格雷夫今日提早了几小时下班，为的就是去找这什么该死的药物。他在下班时试图有意避开马克·罗格朗——怪事，照道理来说马克·罗格朗平常都会为了偷懒早早离开，今天又更是经历了药效迟缓（尽管他不知道到底是什么药）的事情，都要有求于人（尽管这家伙求人时仿佛是自己给了别人天大的恩赐一样）了，却还是窝在工作间里一副无所事事的模样，倒是在看到他要下班了以后才起来，像是普通的同事顺路一同下班似的。马克·罗格朗恢复了往日的神气，在催促他动作快些的同时也不忘揶揄一番：能说的地方很多，从发型到着装，还有那过于朴素的公文包。马克·罗格朗说，嘿，看看这么一个磨破皮的公文包，是你爹留给你的吧。伊凡·雷德格雷夫还是那句话，别拿我父亲说事。不过他没有直接否认，因为这个包的确是伽勒·雷德格雷夫的所有物……但主要不在于父亲，而在于母亲，他的母亲对他有殷切期望，也希望他进入稳定的体制内工作，于是乎就给了他这么一个东西。天知道给一个中学生公文包有什么用，但这不重要，还是意义最重要。那时的小雷德格雷夫就收下了，放在书柜里，后来搬家了，娶妻了生子了，都没想起这件事，但是都下意识地在把东西打包带走时带上了这个包。现在的伊凡·雷德格雷夫回避了马克·罗格朗的视线，加快脚步要同对方错开着走，却又甩不掉。他大可正视着前方，但是他总想着公文包的事情，因而就留了点余光在一旁。这么一留，他总会看到马克·罗格朗那戴着两只银色金属手环的右手，它们顺从地在小臂上滑动，最终正好搭在手腕处。这让他感到厌烦，他不得不尽可能让自己的视野里出现的是公文包那银色的搭扣。所幸马克·罗格朗跟他显然不是一路的，他们没等彻底走出真理大厦的正大门就分开了。伊凡·雷德格雷夫尚不知在这门前还有什么差别，只能知道对方大约又要去寻什么乐子。尽管没有拿到预付款一事让他着实不满，但若是这种不得不通过其他渠道买的药物，应该也有其他人需要……他心里暂且先盘算着，至少先准备好应对“万一”的计划。伊凡·雷德格雷夫走到了广场上，在这么一个开阔的空间里种种气味都能被稀释。说来奇怪，Beta本身是没有气味的，对信息素的气味不那么敏感的，又占了这个社会群体的大多数，结果从现状来看反倒是他们在社会中像隐了形。但伊凡·雷德格雷夫对这样的一个身份感到满意，在他眼中发情期太难熬了。不过他并未有亲眼见到Omega或Alpha处于发情期的经历，因而也没有概念，都是听旁人说来的。先不说这些，最重要的是提前下班所留出的空闲时间足够让伊凡·雷德格雷夫去找内森·凯勒商量买药的事情。

他同先前一样，还是要跟着猫走。大约是他多去了几次，他甚至不需要准备多余的猫粮，猫也会顺从地带着他走：自然每次都是不一样的路。伊凡·雷德格雷夫这次来到河湾，带着礼帽的黑市商人就在那里等着。他当然早就记住了药物的全名（这是一种回击），不过以防万一，他还是把纸条带来了。他告知内森·凯勒自己需要购买一些这样的药物，问他有没有货，就像他平时在这里买一些普通的威士忌，或是其他的东西。内森·凯勒听了他的话，镜片后的双眼流露出了些许诧异。这很少有，毕竟他从来也没买过别的什么让人惊讶的东西……带点香味的肥皂算得上是能让人大吃一惊的东西吗？内森·凯勒没说什么，而是打开了他那似乎什么都有的背包，从中翻找了一会儿，拿出了一捆用油纸包着的东西，麻绳间插着一张标签纸。就是那个药了。一手交钱一手交货，而在这时用收捏了捏油纸包的伊凡·雷德格雷夫还心想这么一点药就那么贵，那马克·罗格朗还真的就是花钱如流水。他把药收好了，见内森·凯勒仍瞧着他，心里倒是有点好奇：既然如此，马克·罗格朗自己不说的事情，问别人也是一样的。于是他就直接问内森这药是做什么的，对方则是舒了一口气，省略掉了所谓不同品种抑制剂的药物机理不同这样的话，总之这药是Omega们用的抑制剂，是为了抑制信息素，帮助他们熬过发情期的。伟大的领袖当然也要考虑到这些问题，因此也有爱国抑制剂下发下去，不过其实根本就没那么多……内森·凯勒想了一想，还是看在生意多被照顾的份上提醒了一句：帮人办事可以，不过要小心阴沟里帆船。伊凡·雷德格雷夫应下，心里倒是把某些事情串联起来。他的鼻尖前仿佛又有了那种特殊的酒精的味道，不过这不是来自于谁，是有醉汉在桥上开了又一瓶酒。伊凡·雷德格雷夫小跑着回到了自己的公寓，打算好好洗个澡睡上一觉，仿佛这样就能把那种气味彻底洗刷掉。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

马克·罗格朗的状态不佳。状态不佳表现在他发现自己缺乏在外寻欢作乐的兴致，于是在外面随便溜达了一圈后就自己回到了住所。他上楼，在更换衣物时多次确认不再有多余的信息素的气味。拜抑制剂所赐，他能有效地压抑住他极力想要舍弃的Omega的信息素气味——哪怕只是暂时的，不过这么一种“暂时”持续了很久，在他经历了分化期后，在他加入军队时，考虑到身为罗格朗家的长子是个Omega一事大约会有各种各样的影响，老罗格朗还是会主动提供药物的，而在他还未前往军队服役时，他只是要不得不记牢管家们放置抑制剂的药箱的位置。哪怕所有人都知晓，他也坚持着要在没有任何人在的情况下，才去拿来药物。老罗格朗也有提起过同一个合适的Alpha永久成结的事情，但是遭到了马克·罗格朗的强烈反对：不可能，我是不会和Alpha永久成结的！后来这事情就搁置了下来，不过老罗格朗同小罗格朗的出发点并不相同，老罗格朗只是觉得要找个门当户对的Alpha不太容易，而他又要寻一个女性的Alpha（老罗格朗自认为在这一点上他是迁就了自己的儿子），总归是要细细筛选的，而马克·罗格朗则是想着：“老东西，我不会是戴了项圈的啄木鸟，现在不是，将来也不可能是，见鬼去吧！”

马克·罗格朗躺在床上，久日的阴雨绵绵导致被子无从得到晾晒，无法变得蓬松柔软，这让他睡得不太安稳，让他想起在军队时床上放着的那些硬邦邦的被子与褥子。军队自然是过集体生活，而赫尔默的军队待遇又要更差一些，他不止一次对着这样的床铺发过牢骚，但又没什么用。不过所幸他的老罗格朗为他提供了足够的药物，能让他顺利地在不泄露信息素的情况下度过每个月的发情期，大量药物的使用甚至让他没有知道发情期前兆具有哪些表现的机会。他是不在乎，因为他觉得自己是不会有发情期的，而老罗格朗给他的用来伪装信息素的喷雾——这是马克·罗格朗自己极力提出的要求，他说这样他才能参与到军队的话题里。于是他就“成为”Alpha，他也是这群他讨厌的家伙中的一员了。有时候他们也会在聊天，说起气味的事情，这时会有信息素的潮水用来，而他尽可能地不露骨皱眉：Alpha的气味总会压制住他，让他觉得难以呼吸。这时一般都是因为有发了情的Omega落了单，又没有药物的供给，于是军队里的Alpha就顶着所谓互帮互助的名义过去。马克·罗格朗只是在旁边看着，大多数时候都是在嘲笑他们的悲惨，理直气壮的缘由在于他自己绝不会落到如此境地。他把这么一瓶喷雾藏在了屋内一个根本没人用过的洒水壶里，毕竟在军队里没有人会有闲心去照顾花花草草，这让他平安地度过了军旅生活。然而兴许是因为不柔软的被子，又或者是因为白天短暂的失态还有些许残存的心有余悸，导致他做起了噩梦：

那本身只是一场意外，洒水壶被不慎一脚踢翻。这完全是不应该发生的事情，但喷雾与药剂终究都被发现，而他正在想着要用什么样的谎话来蒙骗那位始作俑者——最糟糕的事情还是发生。他要反抗，然而他挥出去的拳头被手掌稳稳接住而反过来压制。他觉得这不应该，自己的力气是应该足够的。然而身高本身又不能作为武器，他被强行摁压在冰冷而硬的床铺上而无法转头。他用高声不止的辱骂来攻击对方，同时伴着身体大幅度挣扎的动作……停了。他突然感到自己不再受自己控制，一种过分浓烈而有压制性的气息让他几乎要窒息而身体发软：是他最厌恶而无法反抗的Alpha信息素的味道。他如果不是受床铺支撑着身体，而是还保持着站立的状态，可能甚至会直接跪下。这让他感到屈辱，于是试图以手臂的肘击来应对对方的凑近。但是他感到身体已经有了失控的前兆，四肢的酸软与体温的升高让他很难的控制自己。他怀疑自己像是进入了水温过高的浴缸，只是现在的情况完全比不上在浴缸中放松打开身子的安逸。他咬牙切齿地继续对对方的母亲乃至多代远亲进行无休止地诅咒，与此同时包括对施压者本身的侮辱，但是他在感受到衣物被剥去后身体皮肤被刺激的凉意时很短暂地停了嘴。但也只是短暂一会儿而已。

他的军服外套显然不会被温和地解开，使用的是粗暴撕扯的方式，哪怕是在梦中他也有那么一瞬间的愤怒——相比起有着温柔娴熟技巧并透露着惹人愉快谦卑的妓女Omega们，现在的情况绝不能引发他的任何一点情欲。在他感到遮覆下体的布料被褪去后，他已经要把“你这狗娘养的贱人”这句话重复许多遍，并夹杂一些诸如“丢进泔水桶”、“把枪捅进你嘴里”这种威胁性质的话语……口头上的威胁反倒使得施压者更感到需要加快速度，而在这时他开始感觉到第一次发情期真的要来了。这么一个说法也许不准确，先前他也经历过发情期，不过都是被药物压制过去的，毫无表现，那么现在这一次就完全不同了。他的身体本能让他放弃抵抗，让他顺从地接受将与Alpha交配的事实，并开始对Alpha进行着欲望上的索求。精神上的抗拒并不能阻止他的身体深处感到疼痛和发热，而他也因为先前过度挣扎与辱骂而感到口干舌燥。他已经能明确感受到那双冰冷的手在他身上游走，尤其会在他的腰部与腹部停留，进行着带有恶意撩拨意味的抚摸与摩擦。这是来自一个Alpha的恶意，他试图使用这种暂时增加小小快感的方式让一个强烈反抗的，心高气傲的Omega的身体陷入某种安逸感中——是的，只要身体不做反抗就可以，谁需要知道他本人心里在想着什么呢？况且他本人现在说的话也愈发的少：主要是因为信息素导致的一系列症状接踵而来，让他难以招架。缺乏应对真正发情期经验的他猝不及防，甚至需要花费很大的力气去控制自己愈发急促的呼吸，才不至于一句话也说不过来。可是到了这么一个时点，他甚至说句“你他妈的”都开始带点气音，尤其是在手指在他精瘦而敏感的腹部抚摸而轻轻掐着的时候声音就稍稍抬高。

这种过程对他来讲反而是一种折磨，因为平日是他操纵着这样的过程，是他让别人不得不对他提出索求，这种立场的倒错让他头晕目眩，而他甚至无法背过身去像是一只食肉动物那般在对方的身上狠狠咬一口：还是屈辱。他的身体开始逐渐适应了这种抚摸，并且开始感到这样的一种抚摸完全不够，身体本能在他的体内开始起作用，他开始感受到一种不应该有的，湿漉漉的感觉，某些黏滑湿润的液体在顺着他的大腿根部一点一点流下来，他听到了Alpha在同他说话：“你这不是觉得很舒服吗？”而自己由于精神上的冲击甚至张了嘴也没有说话的声音，他甚至以为自己已经开口了，所幸在下一秒他还是拿回了声音上的主动权，直接高声反驳对方的话。在他的脑海中，他是能清清楚楚地把每一个字说明白的：“操你妈的，你不就是就着那点信息素的臭味得意洋洋。”但实质上他的话没有说完，Alpha知晓他总会出言不逊，于是是用性器的插入作为回答，算是能中途堵住他的嘴。突如其来的进入使得他的身体猛烈地一颤，手不由自主地紧紧抓住床单，而平日藏在军服长袖下的手环现在也露在外头，与床单摩擦，并在动作激烈的时候不慎碰撞到金属的床栏，发出了清脆的声音。他听到了恶劣的问话，也就是在这个时候，那个Alpha凑到了他的颈边，有意无意地呼着气，同时对着他愈发急促的呼吸做出评价，认为这是他对快感的认可。在他试图组织语言对其进行反击时，他感觉自己的身体似乎被突然抬起，从另一个角度进行抽插，这让他下意识地发出了悲鸣。他没有空出紧抓住床单的手去捂住自己的嘴，因为他觉得这么一种动作在对方眼里就是服从的表现，好像他自己已经完全失了控一样。但现在的情况是对方一下子把他的身体向后拉拽，以更猛烈的顶撞逼迫他不得不因快感而高抬起头。他意识到自己的身体在没有经过扩张的情况下就能被顺利进入完全是因为Omega的体质，这种先前从未感受到过的屈辱和高昂的快感让他的视野变得模糊。精神上无法忍受的痛苦和肉体上的迎合让他被困在某个狭小的夹层里，而他根本无从挣脱，于是他要陷入一种心安理得的绝望里，就是他的精神是不可能让他的肉体从那种快感中摆脱的。他感受到后脖颈的腺体正被手指轻轻碰触，但迟迟没有那种被刺痛的感觉到来，身体内部也没有那种成结的疼痛，于是那种恐惧，对永久成结的恐惧还在等待着把他捕捉——


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请不要滥用药物。

马克·罗格朗是被极端的恐惧和反而让他极度不适的安逸感一起逼醒的。他感到自己全身湿漉漉，仿佛是刚从装满水的浴缸里爬出来的一样。他感到自己从要溺毙似的窒息中摆脱，于是不得不大口大口喘着气，试图理顺自己的呼吸。他的呼吸一点一点平静下来了，这让他感到放松了一点。他知道在梦中的自己呼吸总会不受控制地变得愈发急促，这让他感到相当烦躁，而他现在也真的是口干舌燥极了，于是想喝点水——没有，现在可没有谁睡在他身旁，并且会把装着水的杯子放在床头柜上。这下就只能他自己下床去倒了。他在下床的时候注意到整张床单已经变得黏糊糊湿哒哒，这意味着他还必须得自己处理一番。他顶着感官上的种种不适极其不甘愿地自己收拾起来，并且打算赶紧去洗个澡换身衣服。他是有在想如果是在原来的家中情况会不会不一样，但是换个角度说，他又不可能真的让那些老家伙看到自己的失态……不，不，这都是他的错。倒推回去就是这样，如果他能定期拿到足够多的的药物，那么他就不需要为了发情期的事情而发愁；如果他不用为发情期的事情而发愁，自然也就不会做这该死的梦了。该死。他充分地洗了个澡，把全身上下彻彻底底洗了一遍，他试图用这种方式把昨晚做的梦给驱逐干净，可是又总觉得不够彻底。所幸他能想起的不只是昨晚的梦，他还能想起一些能够真正调动起他的欢愉感官的事情，在那其中，都是他掌握着主动权。浴室的确是个好地方，他很快就能通过热水的洗刷清除身体上那种释放后残存的愉快的疲劳，并且能把手上的白浊液体和下体其余部分黏着湿润的部分也一同清洗得很干净。说实话，尽管他平日总要故意嘲笑那些身上有着肥皂香味的Beta或者Omega，说他们净是些娘娘腔，但他现在几乎是本能地往自己的身上多打了些香皂的泡沫。马克·罗格朗自然一直都用着双重标准，自然也没什么歉意，这样的歉意甚至不会在他脑海中出现一秒钟。而他今天也很理所当然的晚了一两小时到真理大厦，这也是常态，劳动部的人似乎对此见怪不怪，哪怕通过监控摄像头知道这件事也不怎么管：他是老罗格朗的儿子，他不出格就没什么问题，当然就凭他自己的能耐，要晋升恐怕也不可能。随他去吧。

他顺利地过了安检门，从警卫们身旁经过。平日他会同警卫们多聊几句，算是打点关系，为的是让他能顺利地把其他东西带进来：大多数时候是他自己用来防身用的枪。马克·罗格朗并不知晓这里的安检门具体是怎么运作的，它到底何时会亮起绿灯，何时亮起红灯，它都不太清楚。不过他唯一能确信的是红灯亮起来就会有警报声大作，所有人都会看过来。这不是件什么好事，哪怕其实他不需要花金币收买就能过去，也不想让门口的所有人都瞧见。但在这里最有意思的事情还有别的，他很乐意看到有人会在这里摔倒——早晨刚拖好的地总是又湿又滑，所以免不了会有人跌倒，手里的东西会掉到地上，包里的东西会因为包刚好打开而一起滑到外头。大多数时候是文件，领袖的名言手册，运气稍微不好一点可能会是早餐，而特殊一些的就是有……现在就是正正好，他们有时候确实会看到这栋大厦里少有的几个Omega里会有那么一个倒霉人，刚刚好滑到，刚刚好口袋里的东西掉出来。他当然不会是那个去把抑制剂捡起来递给对方的人，并且若不是看在遗产的份上（老罗格朗指不定又在哪里放着眼线呢，就是为了他那些钱！），他可能会过去把那脆弱的玻璃管踩碎，再用皮鞋的鞋头碾一碾。这又不是我的错，是这家伙自己不小心。不过一般也等不到他这么做，这种事件发生的概率极低，而发生的时候，那东西要么是被对方迅速伸手捡回来放进口袋里，要么就是真的碎了。那抑制剂本身就有一种特殊的味道，不需要玻璃管碎裂的声音也能引人注目。对于他人的这种难堪与屈辱，他很是享受。不过今日无事，他就到了自己的工位上，并在安顿好……不，其实也就是让终端保持着打印表格的状态，他准备两小时后再来。

尽管先前他因为在安检门处的某些畅想感到了愉快和放松，但是他没有忘记昨晚那个糟糕的梦。这个梦是暗示，他的精神仍然处于一种紧绷的状态，导致他在那些平日看不出他的真实性别的Alpha同事拍他的肩膀时会下意识地一缩，随后用些脏话来回应这个动作。马克·罗格朗有时是会和人做些勾肩搭背的动作，但这不代表他喜欢别人主动对他这么做。一切本都该是他做而别人承受的，没有反过来的道理……投怀送抱一事另当别论。他还是在公共的喷水池旁喝咖啡，终于是等来那个“好家伙”，那个伊凡·雷德格雷夫走出工作间了。他要催促：若是迟迟没有，自己这很有价值的拳头就会打在他的脸上。然而出乎他意料的是伊凡·雷德格雷夫的效率很高，他靠在喷水池边的墙壁上，直接把用报纸包好的东西递了过来，甚至没有把脸转向他。这像极了电视剧里那些在进行接头任务的地下组织成员，马克·罗格朗却是没有效仿他的动作，而是看着他，在确认伊凡·雷德格雷夫的神色没有一点慌乱，也不像是要拿什么假东西来糊弄他以后就接过报纸包着的药物，草草地扫视四周后就稍稍揭开了报纸的包装。在此期间伊凡·雷德格雷夫也没看着他，视线放在别的一处，只是在过了一段时间后才试探性地谈钱的事情。钱，钱，不就是钱吗！马克·罗格朗在松了一口气的同时，示意他同自己过来。他们在马克·罗格朗的工作间里彻底完成了交易，而先前那场交易就是在这里开始的。他们都选择性地不去提那件事情——本来是这样的，就算马克·罗格朗近乎是把那些金币一巴掌扣在桌子上的，一副泄愤的模样：拿去拿去。伊凡·雷德格雷夫也假装是没看到这样的一种针对，直接把钱放进了口袋里。他当然需要钱，如果马克·罗格朗要是赖账，他也会想别的办法的。伊凡·雷德格雷夫在出去之前的第一想法是这药的确很贵，第二想法是马克·罗格朗的没钱和普通人的没钱的确不太一样，第三个想法……暂时没有第三个想法，他确实有想到若对方不愿付钱他要如何做出要挟，不过看来目前来说没有必要。若不出任何意外，伊凡·雷德格雷夫和马克·罗格朗的交易就应该到此结束了。

马克·罗格朗本不愿意与他的同事在这种方面有更多关联——他本不想的，如若要说的话他还是更乐意和彼得·董“交流”。是有人问他为什么要那样对董的，是不是因为不喜欢他……怎么会是不喜欢呢！他可是爱死彼得·董这个小东西了，如果不是因为喜欢他，爱他，他是不会去做那种无伤大雅的恶作剧的。顺便一说，在彼得·董由于脊柱受伤而入院后他甚至还送了一束花过去，只是那是一束加了点别的惊喜的花，他不确定对方最后是否彻底收到那份惊喜：如果甲壳虫们在花瓣里睡着，那就真的是太可惜了。如果说到这个，马克·罗格朗还真就还有很多话要讲。他实在是不明白他的这位又胆小又懦弱，说话还磕磕巴巴的同事为什么会是Beta。他怎么会是个Beta呢！他应当就是那种Omega，会被其他的Alpha堵在墙角的怯弱的Omega，还会在被围住的时候试图屏住呼吸让自己无法察觉到任何一点信息素……无论现实状况如何，至少在精神世界一侧马克·罗格朗足够自由，可以自由地让他的同事改变性别进入更多艰难境地。今天他同样是难得地继续处理着手头的表格，也许他今天要是再多做一点，那台终端上就会显示他完成了一份计划，就又能赚取一些声誉。然而这么一点仅有250点的信誉对于晋升来说是杯水车薪，反倒让他没有心思去做这样的事情，也许跟着一楼的景观工人去抓点入侵真理大厦的甲虫，然后塞到他亲爱的同事的工作间里还比工作本身更有意义。不过今天他没有做类似的事情，因为他比较关心的是自己手头上的抑制剂。他把面向来访者的窗口关上，把报纸摊开，数了一数：足够让他度过两个月，而在这期间他可以另寻购买药物的渠道。是的，他当然都是自行购买药物——根据赫尔默的性别保护法规定，国家每个月都会定期为Alpha或Omega提供抑制剂，帮助顺利度过恰巧与工作日重叠的发情期。不过不幸的是这么一种药物的配给都是送到每个家庭的户主手上，于是离家的马克·罗格朗自然无法拿到这么一些药物，更不用说他从以前开始就坚持不永久成结，哪怕是临时成结也无法接受，药物的过量使用对他来说就像呼吸一样自然。在确认眼前的抑制剂和他先前购买的看上去完全一致，上面的编码也没有什么大问题后，他服用了药物：防患于未然，哪怕现在他好像没有什么感觉，但还是不能大意。昨夜那个怪梦仍然自他身后袭来紧紧将他缠住，从脖颈至后背，甚至有那么一点要把他的双手强行拉扯到背后扣住的架势。这种不安感使他心烦气躁，因而在他服药过后，他还是打算晚上去寻些能让他找到主动权的乐子，这样他才能彻底遗忘昨天和今天早上发生的所有事情。

之后，马克·罗格朗的身体状况就像是在对他的寻欢作乐作出回应一样：一切正常，并且似乎还能做得更多，而他再未有过好似不慎被一整瓶威士忌泼了一身的体验……他是很乐意同那些软绵绵的Omega女性进行一些关于酒水湿身的，充满了性暗示的游戏。他们把藏在桌下的外国酒水一瓶又一瓶地拿出，一点一点地从头开始。在他掌握着主动权的前提下，他非常享受酒水自下巴一点一点淌落至脖颈的感觉，并在此期间享受着带有服侍意味的亲吻。若他手头上宽裕，这种铺张浪费的行为本身就能让他获取些许快感：其余快感也能继续加码。在获得足够的药物后，马克·罗格朗持续着纵欲的生活，保持着同绝大多数Omega不同的截然相反的生活表象。而在这么一个时点他还未因这么一番行为遭到什么报应——除了黑眼圈，但那也都是小事，他的同事们是没有谁会针对他的黑眼圈问东问西的。反倒是他在路过馅饼摊时被瑟琳娜叫住问了几句：喂，小子，自动售卖机里的避孕套是都被你买去了吗，看你就是一副晚上不睡觉的样子。马克·罗格朗是懒得搭理她，但不得不承认的是他还是有“那么一点点”害怕她的，于是也就只能说“不关你的事，管好你这破馅饼摊子就好”。事实上这当然也不是什么好话，瑟琳娜依旧保留关于马克·罗格朗和自动售卖机的一语双关：想要全部砸烂。馅饼摊的事情几乎没什么可说的，马克·罗格朗由于昨日参与地下酒吧的私人派对而昏昏沉沉，而药物的使用加重了他的头痛。若要混迹与Alpha之中而不被觉察，他要想方设法进行掩盖：主要是生理一方面的事。马克·罗格朗大约就是生着Alpha的心而有着Omega的身体，就是馅饼间中那馅料：岌岌可危，这么一种两头夹击的矛盾迟早要给他带来大麻烦，然而他自己又觉得自己不可能遇上麻烦。在派对上时他甚至在想，自己比某些Alpha还要高，这完全就是老天不长眼并且这些Alpha不争气。他返回工作间，在等待表格从打印机中吐出的过程中有了毫无慎重考虑的想法，就是喝酒。酒，昨晚已经喝得够多，但他总觉得有哪里还不够，大约只有咕咚咕咚一口闷至喉咙感到滚烫火辣才能让自己舒服一些。马克·罗格朗甚至都没考虑到酒精与药物是否能同时服用的问题，他想都没有想过。于是他去摸酒瓶，他俯下身在办公桌底下找，他的腿用力不当地一蹬，尖头皮鞋就抵在了隔间的墙面上。他后退，把身子放得更低一些时手环碰到地面，留下清脆的声音。在这么一番稍微有些狼狈的，但也没人瞧见的翻找后，马克·罗格朗找到了一瓶因应付临时搜查而藏起的威士忌。

他欢快地吐出一口气，然后把威士忌放在了桌子上，也刚好是在这个时候，有人来敲门，他去开：倒也能猜到是谁。艾玛·海泽尔有意避开他，彼得·董大约宁可求别人去帮大概也不会主动靠过来——明明自己可是待他挺好的！什么事？身高上的优势让他是以稍稍低头的姿态去看伊凡·雷德格雷夫，这让他感到很是满足。在找到想要的东西后，他的肢体动作显得放松了许多。在半开着门的状态下，他的身体处于稍稍倚靠着门板的状态。他垂着手，两个银色的手环便随之在手腕一处搭着。他的手要是不怎么动，那两个手环就显得异常安静乖顺，一点声音也没有，只会伴着工作间内单调的冷色灯光泛起那种冷而明亮的银色。这倒是和马克·罗格朗本人有一点共通之处：不开口倒也还算好。伊凡·雷德格雷夫起初本来就是想来说些正经事的，就是他实在是找不到本该放在自己办公室门口手推车里的那份档案，于是来问是不是被他不小心连着其他的东西一起拿走……本来就是问这件事，不过他还是多嘴：呃，上班时间，是不是不该喝酒？他的目光还是放在了那瓶威士忌上。若放在平日，马克·罗格朗应当会说“这不关你的事，你管不着”，但他今天兴致很高，况且先前买药的事情又不能全然不计（尽管他本人早就忘了那一巴掌的事情了），于是反而是从放在工作间内的柜子里拿出擦干净了的玻璃杯，不紧不慢地往里面倒酒：挑衅意味浓厚又能喝酒，算得上一举两得。问的话自然是“你喝不喝”，这几乎算是废话，因为用小拇指都能算到伊凡·雷德格雷夫不会在上班时间喝酒。于是他就在伊凡·雷德格雷夫面前喝酒，也不顾工作间天花板上安置的监控摄像头正闪着一点又一点的红光。“所以，档案在你这吗？”伊凡·雷德格雷夫完全就没想员工手册上写着的规章制度的事情。不要急，伊凡。马克·罗格朗起身，甚至做出一副同他很要好的模样，拉近了距离，用手拍拍他的肩膀。我又不是你的邮递员，我不帮你寄东西也不帮你送东西。这桌子上除了酒可什么都没有。伊凡·雷德格雷夫本想说你早说就好，心底埋怨的是他竟然刚才真的在这里看马克·罗格朗喝酒，而现在就是一无所获。不过，伊凡·雷德格雷夫在临走之前确实总觉得哪儿不对劲。档案确实不在这里，而马克·罗格朗在工作时间内饮酒作乐，看起来不对劲的东西多了去了。不是这个。然而Beta对信息素气息的感知终究有限，让他说也是说不出个所以然来的。他只觉得这酒味道也许不太对……但都是威士忌，有什么区别？伊凡·雷德格雷夫只能得出一个结论：又有一瓶威士忌被打翻了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含有伊凡×罗格朗要素，只有肉体上的打炮关系。  
> 看上去启示是为了身心健康请远离假冒伪劣Omega抑制剂实际上是警告不要为肉体快乐滥用抑制剂以防药物失效。

全体大会便在几天后。本次大会一切正常，没有哪个倒霉蛋被当中给予“奖励”，所有人只是站直了身子听领袖的讲话。马克·罗格朗在此过程中难以保持专注的原因与领袖本身无关，他是对于这广场上复杂的信息素气味感到厌恶，只想摆脱。这种厌恶本质上与恐惧有关，然而马克·罗格朗擅自将这种连接切断。他使用喷雾与药物，让自己毫无破绽：用量自然是从不遵照医嘱的。他在人群之中，听着冗长的讲话并敬礼——静止，一瞬间的静止开始被一双无形的手捻至更长，马克·罗格朗突然感到全身像是被剥去了透明的保护层。一股凉意从脊背向上窜，冰冷的电流最终聚集在他的后颈部分。喷雾的气味被盖过去了，而他对自身信息素的气味又是熟悉得不能再熟悉了。这过分浓烈，又不知是为何开了盖：完全是重演，而先前重新抓回手中的安全感又从指间流走，他甚至感到后颈的腺体是在隐隐作痛。本不该是这样。马克·罗格朗再度想起那糟糕的梦，于是他在大会结束的一瞬间比往常更快地穿过人群。换在从前，他必然会放慢脚步同某些同事说些话，又或者借着人多的时候做些无伤大雅的恶作剧。但现在不行，他甚至找不到事情出错的原因。不幸中的万幸是他在没有什么人注意到的情况下很快回到了自己的工作间，而在此期间他只是听见了几句议论。那些Alpha说：哦，是哪个Omega没有打抑制剂？这种味道确实烈得很，少见，但是不就是威士忌的味道吗？喝了才能助兴。到底是哪个Omega？马克·罗格朗现在确实有种掏出枪把这几个Alpha全都一枪击杀的冲动，但是这么一种冲动没过多久就消失。并非是他冷静了下来，而正是因为他完全无法冷静下来，这样的冲动才会消失。马克·罗格朗注意到自己的身体开始变得不正常，而这应该和伪装用的喷雾没有任何关系，在他的印象里那喷雾不会产生这样的副作用。马克·罗格朗起先是坐在办公椅上，但过了一阵后，他更像是要把整个人团起来。平日他会在办公桌下不讲究礼节地将自己的两腿交叠，无所事事的时候甚至会以皮鞋鞋头踢一踢本就不太牢靠的工作间墙壁——主要是靠着来访者那一侧的墙壁，但现在他能感受到自己浑身上下都在发抖，自然是没有余力做这些小动作的。这时他注意到这么一种反应先前就出现过，就是在他没有继续用药的时候，但是似乎又不太一样：更为严重。现在他不得不趴在桌上，试图让自己的双手不再止不住地去抓桌上能抓的任何东西。他的手指开始绷紧，近乎是要抠下办公桌表面的涂漆。太热了。马克·罗格朗感到自己全身近乎是要烧起来，而且这么一场灼烧不止停留在表面，而是身体内部也在燃烧。他感到身体内部有种古怪的疼痛，使得他感到头晕目眩。也许有什么办法能让自己清醒一些……马克·罗格朗站起身，试图拖拽开始逐渐失去气力的身体。他起身，办公椅的椅腿与地面摩擦，发出刺耳的声音，但他不在意这些。他近乎是逃向洗手间的，并且产生了错觉：不断流下的汗水并非是汗水，而是威士忌。他的身体本能正在叫嚣，让他同什么人进行一场特殊的“举杯”。这不该的。马克·罗格朗在洗手间里，发现连转动水龙头这么一个简单的动作都变得吃力。他捧着冷水一把又一把地清洗面部，却发现这样的热度始终去不掉，并且仍有升高的趋势。在这时他感到双腿一软，差点就直接摔倒在地上。在用双手撑着洗手台时，马克·罗格朗看清了自己的脸——不。他转而低头去看苍白的洗手池，连接着下水道的黑色孔洞却不能把这种灼烧感一同带走。在这时，马克·罗格朗听到了脚步声，背脊处便同时有了一种针刺一样的痛感。过度敏感已经开始体现在身体上，而他仍然选择视而不见，仿佛如此这般就没有坏事发生。彼得·董只是看了他一会儿，试探性地问了一句“你是不是身体不舒服”，而他自然是从牙缝里挤出一句“关你屁事”。彼得·董看起来也没多在意，就去了隔壁隔间了。现在的马克·罗格朗甚至来不及去管为什么这场对话会简单结束，而董的反应相比起平日又过分平静。热度与怪异的疼痛感使得他的大脑一片混沌，根本无法正常思考，于是他不得不冲进离自己最近的隔间，用力将门关上并反锁。他大口喘着气，企图缓解不适。平日他也从未老老实实地佩戴工装附带的领带，但这时他还是下意识地想把领口拽得更开。这太难受了。马克·罗格朗终于意识到了最坏的可能性，就是如此激烈的反应对应的就是他从未真正经历过的发情期……可以依靠自己去解决。

马克·罗格朗将裤拉链打开，而早已变得肿胀的性器伴着他褪下布料的动作而弹出。在双手覆上性器的一瞬间他稍稍感到了放松，并以熟练的动作进行着抚慰。在他进行这些动作的途中，他清晰地感受到自己的身体变得比平日更加敏感，快感更的聚集似乎变得更加容易：这不是他想要的，然而他的身体就是被快感牵着走，让他的手指加快对性器尖端的摩擦。比平日更急躁的动作很快得到回应，半透明的液体在他的指尖粘连，在他抬起手的时候缓慢地从指缝间淌到手腕。他试图将喘息压在自己的舌下，可终究还是有些苗头露出来。但也管不了那么多，欲望还是很难平息，他希望自己能速战速决，在这之后尽快回到工位上——哪怕是在其他的地方同平日一样无所事事，都不会显得异常。他希望不要有谁进来，而这种紧张使得他的身体更为紧绷。他再次以掌心包覆性器，而在迫不得已的情况下他仅能使用自己指间的液体作为润滑，从而促进欲望的释放。若是放到平常，根本用不着自己这么做。微弱的不甘使得他感到浑身发烫（其实这完全是药物失效导致的，这么一种不甘不过是催化剂），最终他只能任凭白浊的液体几乎留在自己的手掌心里。他想要去清洗，并自认为这么一种欲望的释放应当能让自己的身体恢复到原来的状态。但情况并未因此而好转，身体内部的缺口正打开，等待着被填满。他的性器在第一轮的抚慰之后没多久又再度胀大，而他所逃避的另一个事实便是自穴内分泌的体液已经开始浸湿他的大腿根：先前没有直接脱下整条裤子也许就是个错误的决定，这种湿答答的布料紧贴身体的感觉让他感到无比烦躁，他完全不想被这么一种更露骨的现象暗示自身未被满足的事实。他感到头晕目眩，但又无计可施。他还是屈服，认为他只能依靠着自己解决这些事情。他将裤子褪至两膝间，让自己倚靠着隔间门板的身体稍稍向下滑，整个人保持着半蹲着的姿态：他实在是不愿坐下，他对洗手间的卫生状况相当介意，就算是现在这么一种需要想尽办法平息信息素泛滥的情况下，他也不愿意。他保持着半蹲的状态，咽下一口唾沫，试着让自己的手指在沾满白浊液体的情况下探入自发变得红肿的穴肉之中——他根本就很难细想这个过程，如果他细想，就只会觉得屈辱：他失去了自己引以为傲的主动权，他马克·罗格朗现在只能被欲望牵着鼻子走，而不是自己驾着欲望的舵盘。这种异物进入身体的感觉无比陌生，他的身体下意识地剧烈颤抖，而他自己也完全无法抑制住短促的闷哼。他试图咬住嘴唇，这样他就发不出任何声音，然而接下来就完全不是他能控制的情况。他的大脑在即将到来的快感前缴械投降，于是他的手指就是保持着笨拙的抽送的动作，并在感受到身体内部的扩张伴随液体的分泌愈发完全后再多加入。这种身体内部暂且被填满一部分的感觉让他感到安逸——不应该，他本来不应该感到安逸，但是Omega的身体就是在渴望着这么一种快感。他加快了抽送，在触碰到敏感一点时，脊背用力抵着不牢靠的隔间门板，头部一瞬间高高仰起，撞在了塑料门板上。这种疼痛不会让他停下，而他也放弃抑制自己的喘息声。他在似乎无人的洗手间内试图让自己的身体平静下来，但并不知道先前刚进入洗手间的他最不想看到的一人其实便在他的隔壁听着这一切，并察觉到他因快感而完全无法控制自己，最后选择直接坐在地上叉开双腿，便于让手指进入更深一处。最终，他完全在只有对后穴进行处理的情况下射了出来，这使得他气喘不止，汗水和体液浸湿了他的衣物。现在他暂且可以去扯一些卫生纸来，对自己和卫生间做些许处理——他认为没有人知道，并且身体也该随之恢复正常。然而这两点都不能实现。彼得·董在相邻的隔间听到动静，完全知晓究竟发生了什么：他那爱极了恶作剧的恶劣同事其实是个Omega，并饱受药物失效之苦，在全体大会结束的一瞬间落荒而逃，并在这里表现出极端的丑态，还自以为没有破绽。这能让彼得·董感到些许满足，他走出隔间。在这时马克·罗格朗还是没有听到离去的脚步声，他感到耳鸣阵阵，而自己本身又完全像是浸泡在各种气味里，五感都变得乱七八糟：气味，精液的气味，信息素的气味，洗手间内本会有的消毒水气味混合在一起，这么一种不好闻的气味让他更加晕头转向。这不行。他起身，试图打理自己，却感觉信息素的泛滥根本没有随之停止。对于Alpha的厌恶和恐惧使得他要找出别的办法——

咚咚。有人敲响隔间的门。马克·罗格朗几乎是要破口大骂出“你他妈推门的时候门不是正锁着吗”，但是他的喉咙就像是被什么更灼热黏稠的东西堵住了似的，他只能自缝隙间发出些许气音。现在的他没有余力思考，没有马上意识到对方应当不是只是我了来行个方便的。平日他是要主动狠狠回击，但他现在没有力气，在他意识开始变得更为不清晰之前，他还是分辨出这是伊凡·雷德格雷夫的声音。“呃，你似乎在全体大会上就……不太舒服？你现在怎么样，还好吗？”伊凡·雷德格雷夫这么一句问话也不完全是出于单纯的同事之间的关照，他还是考虑了药物的事情：是自己找来的药物有问题吗？若是这样，那么他也有可能落了把柄在对方手上，现在自己主动来还姑且算是要主动弥补过失。但内森·凯勒提供的药物不该有任何问题。伊凡·雷德格雷夫并未应对过这样的状况，而他也在尽可能地忽略洗手间内异常的气味——信息素的气味连Beta都能有些许察觉，甚至还有别的什么。现在的马克·罗格朗有两种选择，要么是让对方滚得远远的，要么就是让他“搭把手”。当然，他是很想让伊凡·雷德格雷夫滚开，他不想让任何人在他打理好自己前看到自己现在狼狈的样子，然而现在的他也还是会意识到一点：他很有可能是进入了第一次发情期，而药效的消失极有可能很快引来别的Alpha。这样的联想让他感到厌恶及反胃，两种事实都无从反驳。他还是试图起身，提起裤子，最后把隔间的门打开（好歹其他的部分他是在顶着极大的不适之下都清理好了）而后身体半靠在隔间的门板上：你到底想干什么？他几乎是提起了十万分的精神才能继续保持对话。该死。他在心里咒骂数句，但也毫无办法。

“这取决于你，不取决于我。”

“你拿来的药肯定有问题！你得给我想想办法！”

“我很抱歉，罗格朗，但是……”

别他妈的扭扭捏捏支支吾吾的，跟那个受气包一个德行。马克·罗格朗是真的想要揪住伊凡·雷德格雷夫的领口，像先前一样把他直接压倒在墙壁上。然而当现在的他想这么做时，反倒是整个身体不受控制地摇晃而向前倾，几乎是整个人要直接压在对方身上。那热度的浪潮又再次疯狂地向上涌，完全地将他淹没。而现在不管马克·罗格朗愿不愿意，他都只能接受那种两人已经默认的下下策：能够避免Alpha寻上来的临时成结，至于药物本身的事现在没有人有机会去算计。当然，伊凡·雷德格雷夫也可以把他就丢在这里，任凭一楼的Alpha们处置，但是他无法保证在这事后马克·罗格朗会做什么。要是他有枪，应当会直接开枪，况且他的确在意药物的事情，倒也不是欠不欠人情的问题。伊凡·雷德格雷夫权把这么一次即将进行的临时成结当成“工作”的一部分，毕竟他不能让自己的同事组织他的晋升——至少他自己本人不能丢了性命。伊凡·雷德格雷夫在想到底有什么掩人耳目的地方可用来解决这件事……换衣间可以，储物室也许也可以。关于储物室内曾有的风流韵事他有所耳闻，不过也许还是有其他工装可供更换的换衣间更保险：那儿似乎没有监控摄像头。他暂且扶着马克·罗格朗出去，然而由于身高上的差异，他更像是在强拽着重心不稳的对方在走。值得庆幸的是从洗手间到换衣间距离不远，为一楼进行规划的社会关怀部的工作人员不至于吃白饭。期间是有那么一两位员工路过，但也都是Beta，也不会节外生枝。运气算好。在进入换衣间，将门反锁后，马克·罗格朗完全被迫卸下全身的力气。他还是绷不住了，对快感的渴望把他完全吞没，而他也只能和伊凡·雷德格雷夫说：快点。在这么一种情况下，他还是还是使用命令的口吻，仿佛并不是他有求于对方，而是对方有求于自己似的。

这使得伊凡·雷德格雷夫心中那种微弱的报复欲被激发，这让他想起了关于那个盒子和“我可不是你的邮递员”的事情。于是他在对方毫无防备的情况下从正面将他压制住，并像是开始着手于工作一样要把对方身上的衣物褪下。在这么一个时点，马克·罗格朗发觉自己的身体竟不是绷紧的——真他妈有意思，自己竟然还要下意识地为对方不是直接让自己以极度缺乏安全感的背对姿势靠在换衣柜上感到感激了！马克·罗格朗又想到那个糟糕的、让他不得不往自己身上打上许多肥皂泡泡的梦，而就像是在印证他此时此刻的联想一样，他的皮肤对于手指的触碰异常敏感，他明显感觉到对方的手指正要沾取自大腿根部缓慢滴落的液体：显而易见，对方异常生疏。这也不奇怪，在马克·罗格朗的印象中，伊凡·雷德格雷夫的配偶是位Beta女性，而他之所以会对此如此清楚正是因为他们有孩子……这少见极了，许多Beta都是没有孩子的。当然，他一点也不关心孩子的事情，这只是为嘲笑伊凡·雷德格雷夫做准备。马克·罗格朗暂且深呼吸一口气，把在胸腔与腹部不断窜动的火苗给压下去，如此这般他似乎又能像平日一样讥笑着发话：你拖拖拉拉，刚才压人和脱衣服是很快，现在就磨磨蹭蹭。怎么，你没和你老婆——他还没说完，伊凡·雷德格雷夫便以空着的一只手死摁住他的肩，近乎是要把他的肩膀摁到换衣柜里，并近乎是贴在他的耳边恶狠狠地说了“闭嘴”：也不仅是恶狠狠，这近乎是要带点冰碴子。马克·罗格朗意识到自己如果不闭嘴，真不知这个伊凡·雷德格雷夫能做出什么事情……出格的事情！可是现在的事情难道不够出格？马克·罗格朗，用了假药（事实上不是），结果现在即将被自己的Beta同事摁在换衣柜上操（尽管这是自己自找的），这已经足够出格了！马克·罗格朗在感受到异物侵入体内的一瞬间内倒吸一口凉气，他感受到伊凡·雷德格雷夫直接将两根手指插入其中：这显然是一种报复。然而他的身体对此动作作出诚实回应，Omega的身体是要把这种快感地来源紧紧包裹在身体内部，很快便适应了这两根手指的存在。在穴肉包覆手指的时候，马克·罗格朗感受到对方为了扩张在缓慢抽插的同时有意无意地勾起指节去顶弄内壁的部分。马克·罗格朗本是想说出点脏话来，这样他就觉得自己还是有主动权并且保持清醒，只是身体内部的酸胀感在得不到消解时只让他对室内复杂的气味更加敏感：他的确头晕目眩得更厉害了。他下意识地张了嘴，好歹还是照惯例断断续续地对其亲属进行诸多问候，但很快这样的问候便因为伊凡·雷德格雷夫手指粗糙部分在肉壁敏感之处的碾压而消失了，转而变为急促的叹气。伊凡·雷德格雷夫的报复并没有结束，在穴肉显然可以容纳更多手指的情况下，他只是继续进行着不紧不慢地探索。伊凡·雷德格雷夫在肉壁中寻着被层叠柔软的褶皱所掩盖的敏感点，他能根据马克·罗格朗身体的颤抖与穴内的收紧找到应当施加力度的地方。这方法奏效了，马克·罗格朗本要别过头去，但手指撞击的快感使得他不得不仰起头。他试图死咬住唇压制住呻吟，只是涎水已经顺着嘴角向下，而他最后也没有意识到自己自己灼热的喘息早就走漏风声。在这时，他那先前有过射精而短暂疲软下去的性器又因为体内愈发强烈的快感而挺立，马克·罗格朗完全是受着本能的驱使，顾不上伊凡·雷德格雷夫的眼神，径直用沾满透明体液的手掌快速地在性器上滑动，而在他体内抽动的手指也因液体的分泌而发出些许啪啪的响声，溅出的液珠微微泛光。他感到自己的手指不听自己的使唤，他花了很大力气才稳住自己的右手指尖，让自己能以平日熟悉的方式去摩擦性器的顶端。马克·罗格朗模模糊糊地想，现在自己可他妈的重新当回自己的掌舵人了，发出了一点愉快的叹息，只是这叹息不能持续很久，很快就被体内的冲撞打散开去：对快感的渴望很快就向外侵蚀，他下意识地加快手部的动作，在性器尖端的部分近乎粗暴地来回碾压，并借着性器顶端渗出的液体进行包裹，在手指间上下滑动。当浊白的液体射出时，他的身体同时也微微痉挛，他的双脚脚趾在尖头皮鞋内用力地蜷起，使得他感到双腿发软。两头并进的快感让他大口喘气，让他产生一种濒临溺死的体验。显而易见的是马克·罗格朗在从未经历过的发情期中溃不成军，但事情并不就此结束。在意识模糊期间他隐隐约约听到金属碰撞的声音：伊凡·雷德格雷夫解开了皮带，半褪下长裤，将性器的尖端没入已经经过数次扩张的穴道之中。

（到这里就没有写完了，不知道什么时候有缘能写到最后的大家一起来抹布桥段……）


End file.
